Mesmerizing Nell
by FangedMe
Summary: Things are as usual in Whitechapel(vampires, etc). Then comes Nell, a human with more than a few special gifts that will be learned by a few. The boys (Benny, Ethan, and Rory) become mesmerized by her, and one gets her! Rory also makes a big decision that was asked for. (before you assume she is making them like this by magic, I will tell you that she is not)
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1- Meeting her**

**anything that is in *.* is a thought. When I explain how someone looks, I can go into great detail. I am really sorry if my tenses are wrong (said/says, had/has), I normally do it in the past tense for some reason. I own only Nell and the storyline.**

-3rd person POV-

"BOO!"

Ethan and Benny jumped back. Rory had just jumped in front of them without warning.

"Would you quit doing that Rory? It's getting old." Ethan said.

"If it's getting old, why are you still getting scared?" Rory said, laughing.

"Because you appear from nowhere with no warning at all! I'm starting to want to put a cat bell on you." Benny replied.

Rory pretended to look hurt at this but then shrugged and walked with them the rest of the way to school.

"Hey guys." They heard Sarah say as she walked over to them.

"Hey Sarah!" Ethan said, fawning over her as usual.

"Okay, so there's this girl, who's first day is today, and she is in your grade." Sarah started to explain.

"Aaaaaaannd...?" Benny said.

"I told her that she could have lunch with you guys today. She seemed to really be a loner aaannnd I think you guys would like her." Sarah said. Then she looked down at her watch and said, "oh, I gotta get to class. Her name is Nell and she's going to meet you at the main door to the cafeteria." and with that, Sarah runs off.

"Anyone else think its weird for a new girl being willing to sit with us, a bunch of strangers?" Ethan questioned.

"Me." both Benny and Rory said at the same time.

"Whatever. We'll see how it goes and if I-, I mean we, don't like her then we'll give her the boot." Benny said. He left the other two behind and walked to his class. Ethan and Rory went to their lockers and then did the same.

-time skip to lunch-

Ethan was waiting for Benny and Rory by the cafeteria for a few minutes. They finally show up and are waiting for her.

"I wonder when this Nell girl is going to get here," Benny said, "and I wonder if she,s worth the wait!"

Ethan thumps him on the back of his head.

"Really Benny?" Ethan said.

They both turn to Rory, who has been unnaturally silent. They see that he is just staring down the hall with his mouth hanging open.

"Dude, what are you looking at." Ethan asked.

Rory lifted a his hand and pointed at a girl that was coming down the hall towards them. Both Ethan and Benny look and they are dumbstruck too. The girl coming down the hall was about 5'4 and had a slight tan on her slim body. She had straight, dark brown hair that went a little past her shoulders. The two front inches of her hair on the her left was a sunflower blonde, that stood out from the rest of her dark hair, along with the two dirty gold streaks of hair coming from the back of her head, on the inside of her hair. She had dark brown eyes with a few tiny specks of silver in them that kind of mixed with her pupils that are naturally big. She was wearing a kind of loose white t-shirt that had a single, giant, black butterfly across her left hip, half her stomach, and presumably half her back, with text on it that said "I would rather be flying." Her shorts were two cm hemmed jean shorts that went to a few inches above her knee. She was also wearing plain black flats. She was carrying a paper with her that obviously was her schedule and it had some scribbling at the top. The one thing that the boys didn't notice about her was her twitchy fingers that emitted sparks when she got bumped into by others going down the hall. She reached the guys and she said, "Um, hi. I'm Nell. Are you Ethan, Benny, and Rory?" She asked.

They didn't respond and we're still staring at her. She snapped her fingers in front of their eyes and they snapped out of it.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm, I'm Benny"

"Hey. I'm Rory." He said with a goofy, I-have-a-crush-on-you smile.

"I'm Ethan. Nice to meet you Nell" he said to her.

-Nell's POV-

He stuck out his hand for me to shake it. My head filled with words that aren't mine.

*please don't give me a vision! Please don't give me a vision!* I heard in his head.

I sighed on the inside. I knew I would give him one...

"Um...I have...a thing...about...germs...?" I said to him. I'm a horrible liar.

*she's a really bad liar* I hear all of them think.

*I really need to get home to check grandma's spell books to see if there are any more love spells I can try!* I heard Benny think.

*stay calm, Rory. Don't float. Don't float. Don't float. I'd rather be flying too. I wonder when I'll be able to pick up a rat or a squirrel or somethin'. I'm low on blood right now. She is so pretty. I wonder if she's a vampire or a seer or a were wolf or a witch or a-* I tuned out Rory's thoughts. So...Ethan is a seer, Benny is a wizard or a warlock or a spell master, and Rory is a vampire? God, this town is perfect for me! The supernatural are everywhere!

-3rd person POV-

They decide to let it go and they took her inside and they all got their food. They sat down in an uncomfortable silence. Suddenly Sarah ran over to them and started talking.

"Guys! Erica wants to-" she cut herself off when she realized that Nell was there.

*how am I supposed to tell them that Erica's out for the blood of someone new when Nell's here?* Nell hears Sarah think.

Sarah opened and shut her mouth a number of times before Nell blurted out,

"Would you just tell them already and not keep thinking about it?! You're giving me a headache!" When Nell realized what she said she clamped her hand down over her mouth.

"Wait...how did you know I was thinking about telling them something?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

Nell opened her mouth, but as soon as she did Erica entered the cafeteria, looked around and came over to the group.

"Who's this?" She said, nodding at Nell.

Before Sarah could stop him, Benny said, with a flirtatious smile towards Nell, "New girl. Nell."

*fresh meat* Nell heard Erica think.

Erica grinned and walked over to Nell and said, "so, if you don't mind me, I'll just take her to go." Erica grabbed Nell's left wrist. "I haven't had a bite in a while."

Nell didn't even flinch. "Wow. So this is how some of you do this? Just getting a grab and go meal?" Nell said with a laugh.

"Shut up or I'll drain you dry right here right now." Erica told her, flashing her fangs.

Nell just laughed then got serious, "doubtful" her fingertips twitched and suddenly a slim, black, 10" rod with a rounded end seemed to shoot out of her right hand and she was holding it.

"Let go of me, Erica, or I'll make you" Nell said warningly, waving the rod a bit.

"Haha!" Erica laughed, "What are you gonna do? Hit me with a stick that I can snap with my pinky?"

Nell just smirked, raised the rod, and...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2- Finding out**

**anything that is in *.* is a thought. When I explain how someone looks, I can go into great detail. I am really sorry if my tenses are wrong (said/says, had/has), I normally do it in the past tense for some reason. I own only Nell and the storyline.**

-3rd person POV-

Nell just smirked, raised the rod, and flicked it a bit towards Erica's hand. Erica's hand turned raw red, making a sizzling noise. Erica let go of Nell's hand, in pain. As soon as she let go, the sizzling stopped and her hand went back to it's normal color.

"How did you do that? I'll kill you!" Erica said in Nell's face.

Nell just smiled and went back to her lunch. Erica huffed in annoyance and anger and stamped off, clutching her hand.

"Weeeell," Benny said after a few moments of silence, "that was...interesting."

"I was trying to tell you" Sarah mumbled.

"Well who would, um, have guessed, uh, vampires exist...? And that Erica was one...?" Ethan said, sounding questioning while playing dumb.

Nell just chuckled and said "Ethan, you are really bad at playing dumb."

They all looked at each other. Nell heard each of them thinking similar thoughts of *does she know* and *she knows!*

"Dude I already knew vampires existed! And so did all of you." Nell said.

The four of them just stared at her in shock.

"It's obvious, at least to me, that Rory and Sarah are vampires. And Ethan's a seer. And Benny...I didn't get much from him. I just know that he's either a wizard, warlock, or spell master. So which are you? You might want to tell me now. I'll end up finding out anyway." Nell said as the rest of them stayed quiet.

"I'm...I'm a spell master..." Benny said quietly and hesitantly.

"Benny?!" Ethan whispered to Benny in annoyance. "Why'd you tell her?"

"Because he knew I would find out." Nell said.

"Okay. So obviously you know about the supernatural, and you definitely are some type of supernatural creature-" Ethan said.

"So what are you? A witch?" Benny asked, cutting off Ethan.

"Wow." Nell sighed. "You see a wand and think witch. Jeez."

She stood up to leave but Ethan, who was sitting next to her, said "wait" and put his hand on her shoulder. He went stiff and his eyes clouded over with white as his flashes of visions appeared.

-Ethan's vision-

'First flash'

Nell is there with the wand in her hand, wearing what she was now, but from her shoulder blades came two three foot, silver, double wings that were in the shape of diamonds.

'Second flash'

Nell is shown walking down a hall. No one is talking but there were voices. Rory is shown next to Nell. And his voice is heard *wow she is so pretty.* Then Benny is shown next to her and his voice is heard *I really hope that she doesn't realize how nervous I am.*

'Third flash'

The first and second flashes were shown but faster. Nell appears with white in her eyes and, as if a camera is moved down, her shoulder is shown with someone grabbing it.

'Fourth flash'

Nell is shown with her hand extended and some type of misty, glowing aura coming out of it.

'Fifth (and final) flash'

Just Nell's face is shown, and then just her eyes. Her eyes were a deep silver that changed to a glittering gold and then flashed every color that anyone could think of.

Ethan came out of the vision looking confused and shocked. He heard Nell take a breath as he saw her with hazy white eyes. The white died away and she looked at Ethan and raised her eyebrows. They were both in silence.

"E, we all know that you just had a vision. Spill." Benny said.

"I," Ethan swallowed, "I think that Nell should fill you guys in on this one."

They all turned to Nell with questioning looks.

"I don't think now is a great time to explain. Is there anywhere we could meet to talk about this?" Nell said.

"Benny and Rory are coming to my house after school to play video games," Ethan offered, " Sarah could meet us there and you could explain there."

"Fine. Give me your address." Nell said.

By that time lunch was finished and they had to go to class. Nell got Ethan's address and Sarah's phone number and they went to their classes.

-time skip to after school-

Ethan and Benny were walking home from school,

"So Benny," Ethan said, " are you gonna give Nell the boot" he raised his fingers and put "the boot" in imaginary quotes.

"I guess not, now that she knows about us. She's also really hot." Benny replied.

"Is that all you think about B?" Ethan asked.

"Dude, you were staring at her too." Benny pointed out.

"Can't really argue with that" Ethan said.

When they got to Ethan's house, Rory was waiting for them on the porch. They all went inside and, after a quick snack stop in the kitchen, went up to Ethan's room. Benny started chewing on a sandwich when there was a knock on the door.

"Guys, it's me!" Sarah called from the other side of the door.

"Come in!" Ethan called back.

Sarah came in and said, "is Nell still not here yet?"

"Nope" Ethan replied.

Benny was looking at his sandwich in disgust and said, "this grilled cheese isn't grilled enough. Ohh! I know what can fix that!" He cracked his fingers and put his hands over his sandwich.

"Benny, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ethan said cautiously.

"I got this." Benny replied before he started the incantation, "ut constare potest ex digitist-"

Suddenly Nell appeared at Ethan's window with her silver, diamond wings out and said, "hey."

Benny looked up and had his hands kind of pointed towards Nell and said, "fulgur."

Lightning shot out of his fingertips and towards Nell. The lightning hit her in her chest and wings and she fell to the ground. Rory shot up fast and used his super speed to get to and out the window. He picked Nell up carefully and flew her back up to the window and went through it. He carefully placed her on the bed, trying to mind her wings. Nell was unconscious. Rory checked and saw that she was breathing and had a heartbeat. He turned around to Benny, who had a uh-oh expression on his face. Rory bared his fangs, hissed and walked towards Benny. Sarah jumped in front or him and held him back.

"What's wrong with you dude?!" Benny asked in alarm.

"You could have killed Nell!" He said in his vampire voice that was doubled and low.

Ethan stepped in then and said, "but she's still alive." He turned towards Benny and said. "Get your grandma here, NOW!" And then went back to calming Rory down.

Rory finally calmed down, but was still giving Benny the stink eye.

"Grandma is on her way over." He said. Joining them around Nell.

"I still want to know...what is she?" Benny asked.

"I wish I knew. But I saw her with these wings in my vision, holding that wand thingy" Ethan responded.

There was a knock on the front door and Ethan ran to get it. He came back up with Benny's grandma. She gasped when she saw Nell, then looked at Benny and shook her head. She turned back to Nell.

"It has been so long since I have seen a fixie" grandma said.

"What's a fixie?" Ethan asked.

"A fixie is born when a fairy and a pixie have a child: a fixie." Grandma replied

"But she's more than a fixie! I saw more than that in my vision." Ethan said.

"Oh I know that."

"Then what is she?" Sarah asked.

"It's not up to me to tell you." Grandma said and then waved her hand over Nell. "She will wake up any second now."

As soon as she said that, Nell's eyes flickered open. She groaned and then sat up.

"What happened?" Nell said.

"Benny's lightning spell happened." Grandma said.

"Wait who are you?" Nell asked grandma.

"I'm Benny's grandmother. I am an earth priestess. I may as well tell you now before you find out yourself"

"Oh I remember now...but...I fell. How did I get back up here?"

"I went out the window and flew you back up here" Rory said after super speeding to her side.

-Nell's POV-

"Thanks Rory." I said to him and I reached up and he hugged me back. Not in the friend way. I mean in like the I-care-about-you way, letting a breath go into my hair, his eyes closed, and his arms wrapped around me tightly. After a few moments I felt an after shock going through me painfully. I let go of Rory and fell back onto the bed, closing my eyes, panting.

Rory looked worried and said, "did I do something?"

I heard Benny's grandma reply "no, dear, it was just an after shock. That should be the only one. I'll be going now, I have potions to attend to. And call me if there is any more trouble with her."

I heard the door close and I feel strong enough to get up. I sit up.

-3rd person POV-

"I guess I have some explaining to do." Nell said to the others. They all nodded.

"Well, for starters, I'm a fixie. It's a mix of-"

"A fairy and a pixie. We know." Benny cut her off.

"Okay. I am pretty sure you don't know how much power a fixie has. I have a wand that I can channel my fixie powers through. Second, I am a telepath. I can hear others thoughts and I can talk to them through their mind. I normally don't like talking through someone's mind because it freaks them out. Third, I am a seer, like Ethan. You know about seers obviously. Fourth, I am a spell master, like Benny. And lastly,I am a eye caster. My eyes can change into any color and each color reflects a power that I have." Nell explains.

They all thought the same thing.

*oh my god*

*i know right* Nell broadcasted to the four friends minds.

They all went "ahh" and freaked a bit except for Rory.

"Told you it freaked people out!" Nell said.

*not me* Nell heard Rory's voice and saw him looking at her, smiling.

"Can you just not do that?" Ethan said.

"Yeah." Sarah said.

"Uh huh" Benny said.

"Fine" Nell said.

*I'm sure you'll not want me to talk to you in your mind either*

*I don't mind. I actually kind of like it. It's like a way of talking in class without actually talking or passing notes.*

*you're the first*

Rory just smiles at her and she smiles at him.

Sarah and Nell leave soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3- Scare and School**

**Sorry it took so long. I was just having some issues on whether to skip some weeks or not, and I didn't have much time to do it. I was in Hershey, Pennsylvania, USA. Also, have you guys seen the cover picture? You like? If you are on a phone/iPod, there's a button at the bottom to change it to desktop/tablet mode, and you should probably see it. One last thing, put in the comments if you want Nell and Rory's relationship to start fast/soon or slow/in far chapters ahead. Thanks.**

**-eclipse**

**anything that is in *.* is a thought. When I explain how someone looks, I can go into great detail. I am really sorry if my tenses are wrong (said/says, had/has), I normally do it in the past tense for some reason. I own only Nell and the storyline.**

-3rd Person POV-

After Sarah and Nell left, Ethan, Benny, and Rory went to their original plan of playing video games.

"So...what do you guys think of Nell?" Ethan asked randomly.

"I still think she's hot." Benny replied. He got another whack to the head. "Oww! Hey! Let me finish! It's also kind of creepy, yet cool that she has all those...abilities and powers."

"Okay then." Ethan said. "Rory?"

Rory was in a dreamy kind of state.

"I think she's amazing." Rory said.

"Well then..." Ethan said awkwardly.

No one continued the conversation. After a while, Rory and Benny had to go home.

-Next day/Nell's POV-

I am flying using my invisibility power to make sure no one sees me. I'm a bit early, so I take it slow. I look down and see Benny and Ethan walk to school. I listen in on their thoughts.

*I really hope that Rory doesn't jump scare us again, it's really annoying* I hear Ethan think.

I look around near where they were and see Rory crouched in a tree, just ahead of them. I smile and fly down to him.

*ohh I can't wait to do this again!* I hear him think.

*can I help?* I ask him.

He jumped a bit, looked around and thought *um, sure. Where are you?*

*oh. Sorry.* I stop using my invisibility.

-3rd Person POV-

Nell appears next to Rory with her full wings extended. Her eyes turn from a clear white back to their regular color. He stares at her and gives her another goofy smile.

*so what should we do?* Nell thinks.

*I'd say that I should jump down and scare them from the front and then when I think "now" you scare them from behind.*

*simple enough* Nell thinks back.

*hey, that thing where you turn your eyes a different color...could you make them red? It would scare them more.*

*yeah. I could do that.*

*here they come!* Rory mind-shouted.

Ethan ad Benny walk under the tree. Rory nods any Nell and super speeds in front of them.

"BOO"

The guys jumped.

"I thought that I told you to stop doing that!" Ethan said.

Rory just smiled and thought *now!*

Benny and Ethan both felt a tap on their shoulders. They turned around.

"BOO!" Nell shouts.

They both shout, "ahh!"

Nell is staring at them with fire red eyes with her silver wings fully extended and the sharpness of her wings exaggerated. Both Nell and Rory were kneeling over with laughter. Ethan and Benny were trying to recover their breath.

"Hahaha we got you!" Rory said to them.

"Not funny" Ethan said.

"Yeah!" Benny agreed.

They both looked at Nell who had fire coming off of her skin.

"Nell! You're on fire!" Rory screamed, worried.

"Huh?" Nell said, "oh. well would you look at that! Hehe."

The fire died down and her eyes reverted to their natural color.

"Well that's freaky!" Benny said.

Ethan nodded in agreement

"Well, sorry! I'm an eye caster, remember? When my eyes turn that color, I control fire. And when I laugh like that, or have a large amount of emotion, something bizarre like that happens." Nell says.

No one says anything for a few moments. Suddenly, Rory rushes up to Nell and holds her in a tight embrace.

*I was worried* Rory thinks to her.

*I know* Nell replied.

She hugged him back for a while. Benny and Ethan just stood there awkwardly. Ethan looked at the time on his phone.

"Guys! We have to be at school in literally 5 minutes!" Ethan exclaimed.

Nell and Rory's hug broke.

"Ugg." Nell whined.

"Hey Nell," Rory said, perking up, "want a ride on Air Rory to school?" Rory gave a grin.

"I may take you up on that offer later, but for now, I'll use my wings and fly one of these guys to school while you take the other." Nell said

"Air Rory is restricted to invited passengers only."

"Guys we are going to be late!" Ethan said.

"Since Rory is being stubborn," Nell started, "I'll just have to do this." Her fingers twitched and her wand appeared. She flicked it at the boys and, suddenly, both of them grew small, black wings. They stared in shock at the wings.

"Just focus on flying and you will." Nell said as she took off with Rory not far behind her. Ethan and Benny soon followed, kind of wobbling as they flew.

"Um...won't people see us up here?" Benny said.

"Right, I forgot." Nell said. She clenched her eyes shut for a moment and when she opened them, they were a clear white color. She waved her hand and, to Benny Ethan and Rory, nothing happened.

"There. We are now invisible to everyone but ourselves."

They all trusted what she said. They landed behind the school and Nell turned off the invisibility.

"Okay, we're not invisible anymore, but what about these?" Ethan asked, looking at the wings coming from his back.

"Just wait." Nell stated.

She lifted her right hand. Up until then, none of them noticed the ring that was on her middle finger on that hand. The band of the ring was a bunch of vertical silver bars stuck together. The on it was a black painted, silver spider with a gem as it's head and lower body. The gem on its head was black, but shiny, and the gem as it's lower body was a deep, yet kind of light red. The red jewel glowed and the wings evaporated.

"Uh...what just happened?" Benny asked.

Nell sighed and looked down at her watch.

"There's no time to explain now, or else we are going to be late. I'll explain at lunch." Nell said. She folded in her wings and ran off in the direction of the building.

"Is it just me," Benny said, "or does she get more awesome...and hot...every time we see her?" Benny said with a smirk. "I think I'm gonna ask her out."

Rory suddenly bared his fangs and hissed at Benny.

"Back off!" Rory hissed.

He then heard Nell's voice in his mind.

*it's okay Rory. Calm down.*

*fine, but only because you told me to.*

Rory gave a final, dirty stare at Benny and then walked to class. Benny just gave Ethan a confused look, and they headed off as well.

For the next few hours, they all had long, boring classes as always. They had three periods before lunch. Nell had a class with just Benny, she had a class with both Ethan and Benny, and she had a class with just Rory.

-First Period/ Nell's POV-

Great. My first class is with Benny. Ugh how do I survive this! By reasons already known, I know that he has a major, kinda creepy, crush on me, and it freaks me out. I hate being hit on like that. It's better with Rory. I know he likes me, but he's more sweet in showing it. Okay stop Nell! Focus! Math class. Okay.

"The sum of the square roots of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the-"

God this is boring. I already know the Pythagorean Theorem. I start twisting my ring out of habit. I'm bored. I hear a bell ring.

"Class dismissed." The teacher says. I can never remember any teacher's names. Benny sauntered up next to me.

"So hey Nell." He said to me.

-3rd person POV-

"Benny" she said back.

"So, how would you like to-" Benny started.

"Oh, there's Ethan." Nell says before he can finish asking her out. "Better get to class."

She walks off kinda fast to her next class. Benny walked over to Ethan.

"Okay...well that failed." Benny said.

"Well...yeah" Ethan replied.

They walk to their next class. They sit next to each other and Benny keeps staring at Nell across the room.

*she is so hot*

*Benny, I can hear your thoughts, you know.* Nell thought.

Benny froze and his face turned pink. He turned his stare down to the book that was in front of him. Ethan looked at him quizzically and Benny whispered something to him. Ethan had to hold back his laughter. Nell rolled her eyes and continued to pay attention.

-3rd Period-

At this time in the previous day, Nell was at the office with the principal talking to her about how half her classes were with upperclassmen. Today, though, she was in English with Rory. The day before, since she wasn't there, she was not assigned a seat. Coincidentally she ended up sitting next to Rory. They spent the whole class thinking to each other about how boring and lame school was. They also asked each other what it was like, being different species of the supernatural. Finally the class ended and they went to lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4-The Concert**

**anything that is in *.* is a thought. When I explain how someone looks, I can go into great detail. I am really sorry if my tenses are wrong (said/says, had/has), I normally do it in the past tense for some reason. I own only Nell and the storyline.**

-lunch/3rd Person POV-

Nell and Rory meet up with Ethan and Benny in the cafeteria and they got their lunch and sat down.

"So are you gonna tell us what happened with that ring or what?"

Benny said.

"Yeah, but calm down first. Okay. So the spider is just the design. The black gem is has the special ability to give me more energy. Every time I touch it in a certain way, it's as if I get a shot of caffeine. The red one has the power to reverse anything that I do, like giving you those wings." Nell explained.

"Oookaaay..." Ethan said.

"Where'd you get it?" Benny asked with interest.

"Family heirloom." Nell replied.

"Oh." Benny said.

Nell went to eating her food. She ate in silence as the three boys talked about video games.

At the end of lunch, they all went their separate ways, Nell to her classes with the upperclassmen, and the boys to their usual classes.

After the final class of the day, everyone was going to their lockers then leaving. Nell excitedly ran to her locker and grabbed a small stack of concert tickets and a small pile of backstage passes. She put them in her bag so fast, they hung out enough to let anyone who looked see the name of the concert and that it was that day. She walked towards Ethan and Benny's lockers, but stopped once she was around the corner from them. She heard them talking. Right then. Rory was about to walk up to her, but then heard the guys' conversation too.

"I don't trust her." Ethan says.

"What did Nell do wrong to make you not like her." Benny said.

"Nothing, but we also know nothing about her. She could be evil for all we know! Trying to befriend us to destroy us! Plus, she's weird, even weirder than us. I really don't want to be friends with someone like her."

Rory notices Nell moving and looked at her. He noticed the tickets hanging out of her bag. He read the concert'a name-"EC Live" and that it was that night. She turned around and he noticed tears in her eyes. She ran away, towards the door of the school, and left.

Rory walked around the corner to Ethan and Benny.

"Hey Rory. Where's Nell?" Benny asked.

"I don't know. She left. She heard you saying those things, Ethan. You made her cry." Rory frowned.

Erica and Sarah walked over.

"What's up?" Sarah said.

"Ethan made Nell leave and cry." Rory said.

"Ethan, what did you do?"

"I just said that I didn't trust her." Ethan said.

"He also said she was weird and he didn't want to be friends with someone like her." Rory said.

"Ethan!" Sarah said, "you need to apologize!"

"I don't know where she is!" Ethan said.

"I think I know where she was going. There was a couple tickets hanging out of her bag. They were to something called EC Live."

"What?! Barely anyone can get tickets to that!" Erica said.

Everyone looked at her with questioning looks.

"EC Live is a concert that only certain people can get into. It comes here every year and a bunch if people come to see it. And weirdly, all of these people wear color contacts for some reason. I mean come on! No ones eyes can be GOLD for God's sake!" Erica said.

"I'm going to go find her." Rory said.

"I think we all should." Sarah said

The gang then left the school and headed towards where the concert was being held. There was only one entrance and it had guards outside it.

"Tickets?" One of them said.

"We don't have tickets" Sarah said.

"Names?" A different guard said.

"Um, Sarah Knight, Ethan Morgan, Benny Weir, Rory Keaner, and Erica Jones." Sarah said.

"You're on the guest list." The guard said, after looking at his clipboard. He motioned to someone in a uniform waiting on the side of the building. "They are Nell's guests."

The man nodded and took them inside. What they first say was incredible. It was a ton of people with unrealistic eye color using powers.

"Um, guys, " Ethan said, "I think I just realized that EC Live means Eye Caster Live. And only eye casters are allowed in."

The man leading them chuckled and muttered, "duh." He led them the rest of the way to their seats. They were in the front row, in full view of the stage. They sat down. The place filled up. Suddenly, the lights go dim.

"Eye casters and our guests," an all too familiar voice was projected through the crowd. "Are you ready for EC Live?"

A scream rang out.

A guitar started playing as a figure with a guitar rose up from beneath the stage, a girl. The girl was wearing jean shorts and a dark grey short sleeve shirt with a light grey short sleeve cardigan over it. She was wearing black sandals and had magenta fingerless gloves on. On her right hand middle finger she had a spider ring on and on her left hand middle finger she had a turquose, three stoned ring. She also had a black beanie on over her long brown hair with a streak of blonde in front. She opened her eyes to reveal brown eyes with silver specks in them. She had a headset with mic on. She started playing Fall Out Boy feat John Mayer's cover of Michael Jackson's Beat it(look it up on YouTube, it's awesome).

She sang(I do not own this):

"They told him don't you ever come around here

Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear

The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear

So beat it, just beat it

You better run, you better do what you can

Don't wanna see no blood, don't be no macho man

You wanna be tough, better do what you can

So beat it, but you wanna be bad

Just beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Show em how funky strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it

Just beat it, beat it

Just beat it, beat it

Just beat it, beat it

They're out to get you, better leave while you can

Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be man

You wanna stay alive, better do what you can

So beat it, just beat it

You got to show them that you're really not scared

You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare

They'll kick you, then they'll beat you,

Then they'll tell you it's fair

So beat it, but you wanna be bad

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Show em how funky strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it

Just beat it

Just beat it

Just beat it

Beat it [x5]

Beat it [x5]

Beat it [x6]

Beat it [x6]"

She started playing her guitar for a guitar break.

"Beat it

Beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Show em how funky strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Show em how funky strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Show em how funky strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it [x8]

Beat it [x8]"

She finished and the gang was speechless. Screams rang through the crowd.

"I am Nell! I'm so happy to be up here tonight. This next song is for anybody out there who likes freaky songs like this."

A piano started playing the beginning of Bring Me to Life by Evanescence(I do not own this/look it up on YouTube).

She sang:

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up

Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Wake me up

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up

Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

Wake me up

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up

Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

Bring me to life"

A cheer rang out. Nell was smiling.

"Thank you!"

-many songs later, after the concert-

The gang was escorted to backstage. Nell was there, waiting for them.

"Did you enjoy the show?" She said, not making eye contact with anyone.

They all said ether "yes!" or "yeah!"

"Oh really? It wasn't too weird?" Nell said, pointedly at Ethan.

"Look, Nell, I'm sorry. I just didn't know whether to trust you or not."

"Whatever." She said.

"You look really good." Rory said, trying to break the silence.

"Thanks Rory." She said.

"So, how are you performing tonight. I mean...just...how?" Erica says.

"The people who run this always let an unknown play. They have a lot of auditions and they select one. And I was the one." Nell said.

"Wow." Ethan says.

"So, Nell. I wanted to ask you something. How would you like to go out with me?" Benny says with a flirtatious smirk.

"Um...uh. Benny, "Nell said, "I'm sorry, but I've only known you for a day and a half. I was going to invite you to this concert so that we could all become better friends. So I'm sorry, no."

"Oh." He says with a disappointed look.

*And I like Rory- Stop it Nell! You've known him for a day. Stop!* Nell thought to herself.

Once the crowd died down they left and got pizza.

*I think I finally have friends* Nell thought to herself after the pizza when they all went home. *finally*


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5- The Mark

**anything that is in *.* is a thought. When I explain how someone looks, I can go into great detail. I am really sorry if my tenses are wrong (said/says, had/has), I normally do it in the past tense for some reason. I own only Nell and the storyline.**

-3rd Person POV-

About two weeks went by since the concert and Nell learned more and more about Whitechapel and the group learned more and more about her. She heard about all the times that they had saved the town. They learnt what just some of her eye colors meant.

Fire red- she could control fire; Deep blue-she could control water; Light brown-she could control earth; Clear topaz-she could control air; clear white-she was invisible; leaf green-she could control plants; hazy green-she could hypnotize someone; steel gray-she could move objects with her mind.

Nell and Rory also grew closer. He found out that Nell was a secret gamer, so they often went to Rory's house to play them. They seemed to really bond over this.

Things seemed oddly quiet in Whitechapel. Too quiet. In the past weeks nothing really happened. The most exciting things happening were the occasional fights between Nell and Erica. No one knows for sure what makes them so ticked at each other.

She also started to listen to other people's thoughts less and less. She thought it would be for the better and less rude.

It was a Friday morning, about a half an hour before school started, and Nell was at her locker. She was wearing basically the same thing as what she wore at the concert two weeks before, but had switched the gems in the spider ring to her turquoise ring, changing the color and shape, making it so that the ring was now a five stoned turquoise ring. None of the gang really liked to get to school that early, so she had nothing really to do. A jock cane around the nearest corner to her locker and searched the hall with his eyes. They came to rest on Nell, who was still looking in her locker. He walked up to her and slammed Nell's locker door shut, surprising her. Neither of them noticed that the back of her shirt got snagged in the locker door.

"Umm hi" She said to the guy.

"Sup. Name's Chet Clasto. You're Nell right?"

She just nodded.

"So I've noticed that you've been hangin around those three geeks. You know, the dumb tall one, the short nerd, and the weird blonde." Chet said.

Nell just rolled her eyes, but then got a twinge of anger once she realized he called Rory weird. She didn't know why.

"So?" She said.

"If you want a break from those losers, how about you and me go out sometime?" He said with a weird smirk on his face.

Rory had just rounded the corner to Nell's locker when he saw what was happening.

"Hey!" He called out to Chet. "Leave her alone!"

Chet turned around and laughed.

"Ya gonna make me...weirdo?" He said.

Rory started to come at him. *Rory, stop, I'll handle it* Nell thought to him. Rory nodded.

"Chet, do what he says," Nell starts kind of sweetly, but then her face turned cold, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him into the locker, "and leave me alone."

He nodded vigorously. Nell let go of him and he ran off.

"Wow" Rory said.

"Yeah, it helps to have a strength power." Nell said, flashing her eyes a dark peach color, then back to normal. She bent down to get the books that Chet made her drop. Her shirt, snagged in the locker door, was pulled so that anyone looking could see all of her right shoulder and part of her back. They could also see a tattoo like mark that was on her right shoulder. It was shaped like a bite mark, with two bigger marks where the upper canines were supposed to be. It wasn't an actual bite mark, because it was a blackish, brownish color, not like a bruise.

"What's that mark on your back? It kind of looks like a-"

"Nothing!" Nell said, cutting Rory off.

She quickly opened her locker and took her shirt out, then closed it again.

"See you later." She said quickly, before speed walking away.

Rory was left there, staring in confusion.

-Nell's POV-

Shit. I think he saw my match mark. Each eye caster has a perfect match, but there is only a one-in-a-million chance that we meet them. We are born with a mark that can be anywhere on our bodies and is the unique mark of a creature of any type of supernatural being. The mark is there to test if a creature is the eye caster's perfect match. Vampires, for example, turn the eye caster who finds that their perfect match is that vampire, and their bite is their mark. For eye casters who are with eye casters, they have a gold imprint in the shape of an eye as their mark. Even guys have these marks, which means a girl leaves her mark on him. Mine is a bite mark, which means my match could be any type of were, a demon, or a vampire. That's a lot of people that could be my perfect match. I'm hoping he's a vampire, because weres are incredibly messy, loud, and obnoxious, and I'm basically the opposite of that, and demons are aggressive and cruel to everyone, even the person who is their perfect match. There is even a law forcing all eye casters to not allow any creature to turn them into another one of them. Part of some of the "perfect match ceremonies," which is when their match leaves their actual mark on them, include the other person turning them into a were, vampire, demon, or anything else. Also, we have to hide them, which is hard for me because mine's on my right shoulder. It also makes it hard for me to wear any top with relatively skinny strapped sleeves without a ton of makeup on. It rules out swimming without a rash guard as well. I hate it.

-After School/3rd Person POV-

Nell had avoided Rory and his questions about the mark all day. She also went home after school without waiting for the gang as well.

"Anyone else notice that Nell has been trying to avoid us all day, or is it just me?" Ethan asks while they were all sitting at a bench outside of the school.

Erica, Sarah, and Benny simultaneously agree, but Rory put his head on his hand.

"It might be because of what I saw this morning. So this dumb jock guy started hitting on Nell and he got her really uncomfortable, and let's just say she basically slammed him up against the lockers and he ran away. Well, when he first came up to her, he slammed the door of her locker and I guess her shirt got caught in it. She bent down and her shirt was pulled off of her, I think it was the right, shoulder. There was a tattoo or a birth mark on it, that looked a lot like a bite mark. She seemed really upset that I saw it." Rory said.

"I think we should find her. Does anyone know where she lives?" Sarah asked.

"I do." Rory said.

They all stare at him in confusion.

"What! We hang out!" Rory said defensively.

He took to the sky, followed by Sarah and Erica dragging Benny and Ethan with them. They reached Nell's house fast. It was a huge, old, Victorian style house. Rory flew up to the top window on the left side. He was about to knock on the window when Sarah stopped him.

"I think it would be less rude to go knock on the door." She said.

Rory shrugged and they all flew down to the door. Rory knocked. A woman in her thirties opened the door.

"Oh, hi Rory!" She said.

"Hey Mrs. Shoke. These are friends of Nell and I. This is Sarah, Erica, Ethan, and Benny." Rory said.

"Hi. Nell's in her bedroom. She came home earlier than usual and she didn't seem that talkative." She held the door open, but didn't actually invite them in. She raised her eyebrow at Erica and Sarah. She then looked at Rory.

"They're like me." He said.

"Oh. I see. Come on in you three." She said.

Rory just walked in casually, but Sarah and Erica walked in cautiously.

"Guys, it's fine. She knows about the supernatural. Remember? Nell's a fixie, daughter of a fairy and a pixie." Rory said to the others.

"Yes. I know about the supernatural. And all of you just radiate supernatural energy. And I know that Rory is a vampire, so you two must be, too. I'm not going to be too imposing, and Rory knows where to go, so I'll leave you to it." Mrs. Shoke said before walking into another room.

Rory led them up a series of stairs to a door at the top of a staircase. It was covered in signs that said "WARNING" and "Employees only." They hear Radioactive by Imagine Dragons (I do not own) blasting from the inside. Rory knocked at the door. The music stopped.

"It's open! Watch your step" they heard Nell call.

Rory obviously knew what this meant. He opened the door, but didn't let anyone pass him. He pointed to the floor, which just looked like the sky, and wasn't an actual floor.

"Nell, it's Rory, Sarah, Erica, Benny, and Ethan. Can you make the floor appear so we can come in?" Rory said.

They heard a sigh and instantly, a black carpet replaced the emptiness. The gang walked into a room that was basically the entire top floor. It had a four poster bed and two flat screen tv's, one in front of the bed and one in front of the couch that was on the left side of the room. There was also a computer gaming set up on the right side of the room. Nell was sitting on a chair with her guitar in her hands, near part of her wall that was hung with acoustic, electric, and bass guitars and a drum set next to a keyboard. She had enough stuff for an entire band (Before you think anything, NO they will NOT become a band. I'm not THAT cliche).

"What do you want?" She asks without looking up.

"We want to know why you were avoiding us all day." Sarah says.

Nell looks up.

*I told them what happened this morning* Nell heard Rory think.

She nods.

"Rory told you what happened this morning. I wanted to avoid the questions." She said.

"Well, you have to answer now. What was the mark was on your shoulder?" Benny asked.

Nell rolled her eyes.

"Okay..." She then went to explain that it was a "perfect match mark" and what it meant and that she was supposed to hide it (she said exactly what I said above).

They all stood staring afterwards. Rory also seemed kind of hopeful after Nell said she hoped her match was a vampire. Sarah looked down at the time.

"Erica! The first fang club meeting! It starts in a few minutes!" Sarah said. She turned to the others, "it's a club specifically for girl vampires and we do...you actually don't need to know that. C'mon Erica. Bye guys." And with that, Sarah and Erica left.

Benny and Ethan stood there awkwardly. Rory made a few head motions towards the door, signaling them to get out.

"Um, Benny and I have a...thing...sooo...bye." Ethan said before dragging Benny out of the room.

Rory and Nell were left alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, I had writer's block again. Here's the next chapter. I own only Nell and the storyline.**

Ch. 6- Match

-3rd Person POV-

Nell motioned Rory over to the wide chair she was sitting on. He came over and say down next to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Nell replied.

They sat in silence for about a minute.

"You know, I've always liked you." Rory said, finally.

"I know." Nell 5said. "I've liked you too." She said quietly.

Rory smiles. Nell gives a half smile and lowered her head. Rory scooted closer and put Nell on his lap. He held her while she hugged him.

"Then, will you go out with me?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Rory," Nell begins. She takes her head away from him and looks into his eyes with an apologetic look, "I can't."

Rory looked hurt.

"I'm sorry. It's just...I'm not supposed to be with anyone until I find my perfect match. Which might take forever, literally." Nell said, climbing off his lap. She rested her head on her hand.

"But why not just go out with me until you find him?" Rory asks.

"But what happens if I find him while I'm dating you!" Nell says, turning around, "I would have three options. I could break up with you to be with him, which I know would break your heart. I could reject him to be with you, which would absolutely crush him. Or I could leave you both, which would hurt both of you. And all of those would hurt me as well!"

"Oh." Rory sighs.

He scoots closer to Nell, who has her back to him. He puts his arms around her. Only then he realizes what she's wearing. She has a spaghetti strap shirt on and,from his perspective, he could see the mark on her.

"Could I...this is going to sound weird...touch it?" Rory asked.

"Um...sure. I normally would be worried it would throw me into a vision, but I never get visions when someone touches there..." Nell answered.

Rory put his hand on her shoulder and he rubbed his thumb over the mark. He felt Nell instantly get tense. Her eyes fogged over.

-Nell's Vision-

'First Flash'

Rory is shown biting something with his fangs. Then the imprint of the bite mark afterwards is shown.

'Second Flash'

Nell sees herself. Then her right shoulder with the mark is shown.

'Third Flash'

The two images, Rory's bite mark and Nell's match mark are shown side by side. She realizes that they match!

-Back to Reality-

Nell's eyes revert to normal. Rory had seen that on Ethan so many times that he knew it was a vision.

"I thought you said you didn't get visions when you were touched there." Rory said.

Nell didn't reply. She turned around to Rory with a huge grin on her face.

"I normally don't!" Nell said.

She puts her arms around him. He hugged her back, but was confused.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"You, your bite mark, and my match mark...that looked the same." She said, still hugging him.

"What does that mean?" Rory asked, completely unaware.

Nell rolled her eyes, but was still smiling.

"It means...that your bite mark, or just your mark, is my match mark! Rory, you're my perfect match!" Nell said nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Wha...e...uh...really?!" Rory stuttered.

Nell nodded. She then looked up. they looked deep into each other's eyes. Rory put his hand on the back of her neck and put his forehead on hers. They came even closer and their noses touched. After a few moments, they slowly came closer and closer together. Finally, their lips touched softly, but it was deepened into a passionate kiss. They both felt magic energy going through them, and they could both tell that they were perfect for each other. The kiss went on for a little while, but Rory tensed up. He pulled away and put his hand to his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Nell asked.

He took his hand down and Nell saw that his fangs were out, but he wasn't bearing them. He has a look of confusion as they retract.

"I...I didn't take my fangs out. Wha...why...?" Rory asked.

Nell had a look of realization on her face.

"It's your subconscious. It's telling you to bite me." Nell said, looking down. She then looked up at him, "I actually want you to bite me. That's what I've mostly been thinking about since I found out. Please Rory, I won't be able to settle until you do."

"Nell, as much as part of me wants to, I can't bite you. Maybe when the time is right, but not now, okay?" He replied.

Nell looked a little sad.

"Okay." She said. "I'm just going to warn you now, now that I know you're my match, I'll be really protective of you."

"What? I thought the guys were the ultra-protective ones." Rory said.

"You're thinking of weres. Both a female and male eye caster, when they've met their perfect match, are protective of that person. You can be protective, but without your subconscious telling you that you have to." Nell said.

"Oh. Well I'm still going to be like that." Rory said, wrapping his arms around her.

She leaned into him.

"Okay." She said.

They sat like that for a while, neither wanting to move. By chance, Rory looked at Nell's alarm clock next to her bed. It was 5:30. He groans.

"I've got to go. My mom will kill me if I'm late for family night. I'm sorry." He says.

"Aw, but-" Nell pouts.

"Don't do the puppy eyes!" Rory playfully said while shielding his eyes.

She smiles and rolled her eyes.

"See you tomorrow?" Nell asked.

"Of course." He replies.

Nell kissed him, then walked with him to the door. As soon as he leaves, Nell sprints back to her room. She flops on the bed and starts squealing.

-Nell's POV-

Ohmygoshomygoshohmygosh! I knew that I would find him here! I knew it! I can't believe it's Rory! This is so unlike me. I wonder if he is thinking about me...hang on, what's that?

Something is shimmering on my bed. It...kinda looks like a necklace. It's materializing. It is a necklace. Kind of. It's a turquoise string, and there's a charm on it. It's a tiny corked bottle with a piece of rolled up, yellowed paper inside. I reach out for it and pick it up. I'm thrown into another vision.

-Nell's vision (in 3rd person POV)-

'First Flash'

Nell is shown wearing the necklace.

'Second Flash'

Rory is shown wearing an identical necklace, but the string is a darker blue.

'Third Flash'

Nell and Rory are together, the necklaces close together and sparks are emitting from them to each other.

'Fourth Flash'

Nell's match mark is shown.

-End of Vision (back to Nell's POV)-

Hmm... I wonder what that means. It obviously has something to do with my perfect match with Rory...


End file.
